Once Upon A Letter
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: Edward Masen, the hottest actor out there and also the biggest bad boy Hollywood has seen. Or so they believe. Bella Swan is your average fan. She knows facts about him that she probably shouldn't, except one thing that Edward has kept from everyone. When Bella writes to her celebrity crush she didn't think he would ever reply. MORE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward Masen, the hottest actor out there and also the biggest bad boy Hollywood has seen. Or so they believe. Bella Swan is your average fan. She knows facts about him that she probably shouldn't, except one thing that Edward has kept from everyone. When Bella writes to her celebrity crush she didn't think he would ever reply, so when she gets a letter a week later for Hollywood she can't help but be curious. **

**A/N: another story I'm starting, cause you know i'm so amazing at updating stories… *sarcasm***

**Quote of the day: I guess that all I'm trying to tell you is a minute with you is better than two without**

**Chapter one:**

**EPOV:**

It's the middle of December and here I am. Sitting by my pool, soaking up the sun. I smile softly to myself, gotta love Cali. "Edward" my manger barks making me sit up quickly and pull down my ray bands.

"Yes Shelia?" I ask lifting an eyebrow, she should know by not to not interrupt me when I am laying near my pool, it's the only time I get to really think about things.

Shelia throws a magazine at me, that I catch quickly as she puts a hand on her hip. "You're dating Tanya Denali" she says giving me a smirk as I look over the magazine. You can tell we weren't really together in the photo, that we just happened to be at the same event and the magazine company photo shopped us together.

I frown slightly; I don't want to be linked to Tanya. She should really be a B-list celebrity but she has pretty much slept her way to the top. Her acting and singing are quite terrible, "can't we deny it?" I ask taking a deep breath and rubbing my hands behind my neck.

"I called and confirmed it" Shelia says giving me a smile that makes me shiver.

"But aren't I dating Rose Hale?" I ask remembering how two weeks ago I had to go on a 'date' with her to help sell our new movie that is going to come out next month.

"Yeah, you're cheating on her" Sheila says looking down and frowning at her nails, which I probably paid for her to get done.

I rub my hands up and down my face, "when can I stop this whole cheater shit?" I ask. I have been considered the bad boy of Hollywood since I pretty much began the business. It was all a mistake. I was filming my first movie, "Love Never Dies" and dating my co-star Tiffany. She was amazing, great to talk to and hang out with. The first real person I met in Hollywood. When my cousin, Alice, came down to visit, I went out with her, not really thinking about the paparazzi since I was still new to the business and they took pictures of me with her. The magazines stated that I was cheating on Tiffany and I wanted to step up and deny it but Sheila said it would be better if I just went a long with it. That it would get my name out there more.

Which I guess is true; my name is out there now. I've been named 'Sexiest Man Alive' by People last year. The youngest one ever featured in the magazine but a lot of other magazines aren't as nice to me. They say my acting is great but I need to fix my personal life.

If only the magazines saw that I never go out, that I stay home as much as I can.

"You probably won't be able to quit the bad boy act until you get married" Sheila chuckles to herself.

I let out a deep breath, "and how am I suppose to ever find someone to date let alone marry when the girls I actually ask out don't want to date me. Sheila I'm tired of being linked to whores" I say glaring at her.

Sheila opens her mouth to reply and I lift my hand up, "I don't care what you're about to say, just leave" I say pulling my sunglasses down and laying back down.

"Ungrateful asshole" I hear Sheila mumble as she walks away the clicking of her heels getting softer and softer.

I close my eyes as I feel the sun hit my chest. Memories of high school flood back to me, which has been happening a lot more since I started "The Girlfriend Project" which is my movie coming out next month. It's about a Jock who loses a bet and has to make the nerdy girl at school fall in love with him. I chuckle softly to myself, back in high school if you told me I would be playing a jock in a movie I would have laughed at you.

I was the nerdy one back in high school, I wasn't bad looking but I had glasses that weren't 'cool' back then and I was really into science and reading. I didn't talk to girls, ever; they always scared me what with your beauty and all.

Except Bella, she was different. She wasn't a girl to me. She was just Bella, the girl that would come and talk to me about science the one who wore baggy sweatshirts no matter what season it was. She always had her hair in a ponytail and never smiled because she hated her braces. She was one of my only friends I had and I completely lost contact with her when I moved to Cali.

I hear the clicking of heels coming closer and I groan, "yes Shelia?" I ask loudly not bothering to sit up because I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"While you're just sitting here why don't you read some fan mail?" she asks crossing her arms and dropping a bag of letter near my chair.

"Yeah, whatever" I say giving her the cold shoulder, hoping she would leave. After I no longer hear the sound of her heels I sit up and grab the first letter.

I use to love reading my fan mail, but now I just get strange people writing in telling me were going to get married. I ever wonder if they actually think about what they write before sending it.

I open the letter and gag slightly at the sight inside. I close the letter and put it on the floor. Who would send a chunk of their hair to me?! What would I even do with that?

I shake my head and grab the next letter; I opened it slightly and sighed when there was no hair inside. I open the letter and smile softly. It was some girl who was asking me to prom. I put the letter next to me, starting the pile of letter I will reply too.

I open the next letter and see pictures; I pull them out and drop them quickly when I see it's a teenager's young and very nude body. I shiver slightly and shake my head, putting that letter along with the hair one on the floor.

A half hour later and a third of the bag done the sun is going down and it becomes too chilly to be sitting outside in just my swim trunks.

I walk inside grabbing the bag and pile of letter I'm going to reply to and lay down on my couch. I rub my face slightly and let out a yawn. "One more letter and I'll go for a jog or something" I say talking to myself as I reach inside the bag and pull out a letter.

I look over at the address and realize it's from Forks. I smile and open the letter quickly.

"_Dear Edward Masen,_

_Do you start a letter to a celebrity like that? I don't really know, I've never really done this before. I don't really know why I'm writing to you anyways. You probably get a lot of fan letters, why would you need or want me to write to you. I'm rambling, is it even possible to ramble in a letter? Oh gosh okay I'm going to stop._

_The real reason I wrote to you is because Extra! just came on and they were featuring you and some girl and saying that you cheated on her with a different girl. I don't remember the girls' names, I don't really pay attention to celebrities. Except you, I have some stupid fascination with you. I know stuff about you I don't even know about my best friend. I probably sound like a stalker huh? Well I'm not I promise! I just happen to be a member to your official fan site and they post weird stuff. Like when you were born and who your parents are (July 20__th__, 1990 at 11:50pm. Esme and Carlisle Masen). Anyways, back to my story as to why I'm writing. The people on Extra! we're talking about how you're a player, cheater and don't deserve to be in Hollywood or to date anyone. _

_I wanted to tell you that they are wrong. That you are an amazing actor and if those girls want to date you they should know what the possibilities are. It's not like they don't know what your history is like. And who is Extra! to say that you're not a good actor. You're fantastic, I would know I watch your movies all the time because I love the emotion you bring to the characters, you bring them to life! It's pretty crazy how good you are. Well I think I embarrassed myself for one letter, uh yeah. So bye?_

_Your fan,_

_Isabella Swan"_

Why does that name sound so familiar, Isabella… gosh I know this person. I close my eyes tightly and try to remember the only thing that continues to pop in my mind is Bella… my eyes open and my mouth drops open. Could it be? I don't remember Bella's last name though. damn it.

I need to write back, I have to write back to her, she was too sweet and funny in her letter and I have to know if she's Bella Bella. I get off the couch and run up the stairs to my room. grabbing my laptop and waiting for it to turn on.

Now how do I reply back to this?

**A/N: eh, the idea popped in my head and I thought it was a good idea but when I finished typing this and re-reading this I realized that it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. But sometimes I'm wrong. I'll let you all decide about this story… thanks for reading!**

**-Edwardandtaylorgrl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
